1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a swivel lever actuator which can be secured in the swiveled in state for the closure of switch cabinet doors or the like, with a trough or dish which is arranged on the outer surface of the door or the like and in which is arranged the driving device for the closure, such as a toothed-wheel drive, lever drive or lock shaft, wherein an actuating lever is articulated at the driving device so as to be swivelable out of the dish about an axis extending parallel to the supporting surface of the dish on the door or the like, and with a finger lever which is mounted on the actuating lever so as to be swivelable, wherein a hook is arranged at one end of the finger lever in such a way that when the actuating lever is swiveled into the dish the hook engages behind a step of the dish and accordingly prevents the actuating lever from swiveling out, and with an actuating surface arranged at the other end of the finger lever, wherein the hook moves out of its back-engagement position when the actuating surface is pressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swivel lever actuator of the type mentioned above is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,623 (Takigen). A disadvantage in this known arrangement is that the actuating surface must always be pressed in the direction of the door leaf in order to cancel the locking achieved by the hook and so as to be able to swivel the hand lever out of its swiveled in position, i.e., it is disadvantageous that unlocking (pressing) conflicts with the swiveling out, that is, the pulling, of the actuating lever.
It is also possible to arrange the finger lever in such a way that the pressing direction coincides with the opening direction of the actuating lever when the latter is actuated.
Therefore, in the arrangement according to the prior art, it is compulsory that the swiveling out of the actuating lever is reinforced by a powerful pressure spring, while the actuation of the finger lever must be carried out against the force of a spring with relatively little resistance so that the two spring actions do not conflict with one another.
It is the primary object and summary of the invention to further develop the known arrangement such that the finger lever can be actuated in such a way that the swiveling out of the actuating lever is not impeded by the unlocking process.
In the prior art, the actuating lever can be additionally locked by means of a cylinder lock. This should still be possible. An additional locking of this kind is advantageous when the swivel lever closure may be exposed to strong vibrations. Such strong vibrations are possible, for example, through the effect of earthquakes or when the closure devices are arranged on switch cabinets that are arranged on machines which vibrate heavily during operation, for example, in crane installations.
Further, the arrangement should be capable of being rearranged in such a way that a padlock can be inserted.
This object is met in that the free end of the actuating lever projects over the dish and/or has unlocking means with an actuating surface for the hook device, which unlocking means can be actuated by pressure directed away from the outer surface of the door. In particular, it is advantageous when the finger lever projects over the free end of the actuating lever and has an actuating surface which faces in the swiveling in direction of the actuating lever.
By means of these features, it is possible to actuate the finger lever in such a way that, when actuated, the pressing action not only cancels the locking of the finger lever, but at the same time also reinforces the swiveling out movement of the actuating lever out of its swiveled in position or this movement can be reinforced manually.